Le premier amour de Harry
by muse86
Summary: juste un petit défoulage, pas grand-chose mais ça fait du bien. venez quand même le lire svp...même si c'est une merde c'est po raf (ça fera peut-être même plaisir aux ennemis de harry)


**disclaimer: **tous ces personnages et cet univers de poudlard appartiennent à JK Rowling (sauf Oriah bien sûr)

**note de l'auteur: **pour ceux qui trouvent que je suis trop méchante avec Harry j'ai une explication. j'en veux énormément à Rowling d'avoir tuer ce pauvre Sirius qui ne lui a rien fait dans le 5. c'était un de mes personnages favoris. mais seulement je ne peux pas me venger sur elle donc c'est Harry qui va devoir subir le tout. en plus j'avais bien besoin de me défouler et je me suis dis que j'allais donc joindre l'utile à l'agréable. mais rassurez-vous je ne suis pas toujours aussi sadique...

**post-scriptum: **le couple Ron-Hermione c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à ma beste: virginie parker evans

* * *

C'était le grand jour ! Aujourd'hui il le lui dirait ! Et tant pis à ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas !

Harry essayait de se convaincre que cette fois il en serait capable. Après tout comme Ron et Hermione le lui avait fait remarquer bon nombre de fois, il était capable de sauver le monde tous les jours mais il était pas fichu d'inviter une fille à sortir. Ron avait d'ailleurs de mieux s'en sortir que lui depuis le début de l'année où il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Hermione. Si pendant les vacances cela avait énerver Harry car il en pouvait plus de les voir s'éviter du regard et rougir chaque fois que l'un entendait le nom de l'autre à présent cela l'énervait car il sentait ses meilleurs amis s'éloigner de lui au moment où il avait le plus besoin de leurs conseils. Il n'avait même pas eu le courage d'en parler à Ron.

Bon allez, ce n'était rien, il avait eu le loisir de contempler Voldemort dans le blanc des yeux, cette fois ça n'était rien. Pourtant il avait l'impression que son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux, que son souffle se faisait moins régulière et que son cœur ratait un battement sur cinq. Ce n'était pourtant pas terrible à dire. Il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme !

Harry se décida à se lever sur ces bonnes pensées. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il était le dernier sans son dortoir. Il avait tellement peur d'aller lui dire qu'il avait fait la grasse matinée. Il eut l'impression que le peu de potage aux citrouilles qu'il avait vainement réussi à ingurgiter la veille allait remonter et atterrir sur le sol. Il se lava (si si les élèves de Poudlard se lavent parfois même si c'est jamais précisé dans le bouquin) et s'habilla. Là il fallait qu'il franchisse la porte.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais, songea-t-il.

Il se décida à la franchir. Jamais il n'avait autant hésité avant de descendre petit-déjeuner. Il pourrait rester à l'abri de la salle commune. Non, il devait y aller ! Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer vu les évènements des derniers mois. Il suffisait qu'il prenne confiance en lui. C'était l'étape la plus dure. Le seul endroit où il était sûr de lui c'était sur un terrain de quidditch et là on en était loin. Le chemin de la salle commune à la Grande Salle ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi court. Il eut beau traîner le long des couloirs, essayer de provoquer Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école, il se retrouva devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Bon ben c'était l'instant ou jamais. Il entra et la vit.

Ginny Weasley était à un coin de la salle. Elle ne mangeait plus et affichait un de ses beaux sourires. Ses beaux cheveux roux étaient retenus par des barrettes vertes et turquoises. Ses vêtements laissaient montrer que son corps n'était plus celui d'une petite fille mais celui d'une nouvelle femme. A cet instant précis elle fit une moue amusée et battit des cils telle une ravissante poupée de porcelaine. Elle était resplendissante.

Pourtant c'était à son interlocutrice que Harry s'intéressait. Et pourtant c'était presque incroyable. Jamais jamais, au grand jamais Harry n'aurait penser aimer une Serpentard. Elle était devenue amie avec Ginny et malgré le fait que les Gryffondors et Serpentards voient cela d'un très mauvais œil elles se voyaient régulièrement et parlaient ensemble. La jeune fille s'appelait Oriah Rake. Toutes les nuances de blonds, châtains, bruns, noirs et roux se reflétaient dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient violets. Son teint mate laissait voir une peau de pêche. Tous les garçons qui la croisaient la trouvaient sublime. Quand elle se prommenait avec Ginny, généralement peu d'entre eux restaient insensibles.

Harry ne l'avait pourtant pas remarquée avant les grandes vacances qui précédaient son entrée en sixième. Il était de notoriété publique que la famille Rake était très proche des Malefoy. Pourtant l'héritière Rake, donc Oriah, avait annoncé publiquement qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec sa famille. En effet, elle n'appréciait pas la théorie du « sang-pur ». Elle y avait cru durant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence mais elle le regrettait amèrement. Harry avait été agréablement surpris par cette déclaration et il avait remarqué sur la photo qu'Oriah était incroyablement belle. Pourtant beaucoup de gens, partisans de Dumbledore disaient que c'était une ruse. Pourtant Harry la croyait. Et la seule autre personne dans ce cas était bien entendu Ginny Weasley. A la rentrée, comme Oriah était particulièrement appréciée à Serpentard, beaucoup de ses anciens amis tentèrent de la remettre sur le droit chemin. Mais si elle acceptait volontiers encore de parler avec eux, elle refusait de revenir sur sa décision. Et petit à petit, sans vraiment pouvoir dire ce qui le poussait à faire ça, Harry eut envie de se lier avec elle. Le courant passait bien entre eux. Puis une nuit au mois d'octobre, Harry fit un rêve étrange où toutes ses hormones entrèrent en action. Oriah y était présente. Elle s'avançait vers lui. Une fois qu'elle était juste devant, il l'embrassait. D'abord timidement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Lentement elle enroulait ses cuisses autour de sa taille. Il la couchait sur le sol et lentement mais sûrement lui retirait ses vêtements tandis qu'elle faisait la même chose avec les siens. Juste au moment où il allait la prendre il fut réveillé par la voix de Neville qui hurlait car il avait manqué d'étouffer le crapaud Trevor pendant la nuit. (Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Harry le bouda pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent). Harry se sentit gêné de voir que durant la nuit il avait arraché les draps de son lit. Quand il voulut se lever pour le refaire il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas suite à un petit problème technique et il dut prendre son mal en patience pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Mais depuis ce rêve il ne voyait plus Oriah de la même manière. Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait et que rien d'autre ne comptait plus à ses yeux. Hermione aurait pu s'inquiéter de ses résultats scolaires mais depuis la rentrée, seuls ceux de Ron comptaient à ses yeux. Harry remarqua dès le retour des vacances de Noël que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Oriah était tout le temps chez les Gryffondors, surtout avec Ginny et puisque ceux-ci était la seule à lui faire réellement confiance. Pour Harry le meilleur moment du trimestre fut une conversation entre Oriah et Malefoy. Drago était arrivé près d'elle avec son air séducteur qui rendait ce pékinois de Pansy Parkinson complètement folle.

-Salut Oriah !

-Salut Drago …

-Dis qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de sortir avec moi ?

-Rien ! Je ne peux pas parler et rire en même temps !

Malefoy avait dut quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards hilares des élèves des quatre maisons. Juste après cela Oriah s'était tournée vers Harry et lui avait sourit. Ginny qui était juste à côté de lui s'approcha pour la féliciter. Mais quand Ginny se rendrait-elle compte qu'elle gênait ? Harry se le demandait. Que les deux filles soient devenues les meilleures amies du monde n'était pas un prétexte suffisant. Durant une conversation Oriah avait même dit à Harry qu'elle était heureuse d'être son amie et que Ginny les ait présenté tous les deux. Harry gardait ce souvenir en lui comme un trésor. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de le faire, que ce soit le bon moment. Il s'était décidé pour le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Ce serait quand même très romantique de fêter chaque fois leur anniversaire ce jour-là. Il avait fait l'effort de se lever, de se traîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le lui dire et une fois de plus il la trouvait avec Ginny. Les deux filles étaient en grande conversation. Harry s'approcha et dit :

-Oriahfautvraimentquejeteparleonpeutallerailleurssilteplait ?

-Hein ?

-Oriah, faut vraiment que je te parle ! On peut aller ailleurs s'il te plaît ?

-Bonjour quand même Harry, dit Ginny en riant.

-Bonjour Ginny. Oriah tu veux bien ?

-J'arrive Ginny, soupira Oriah en emboîtant le pas à Harry.

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle et passèrent dans le hall. Harry monta les escaliers et emmena sa bien-aimée près d'une statue au deuxième étage. Arrivé là, il se dit qu'il l'avait assez balader et qu'il était temps de se lancer. Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un fou. Il se retourna et vit que d'après le visage de la jeune fille, ses craintes étaient justifiées. Il évita donc son regard et se jeta à l'eau.

-Oriah, cela fait maintenant quelques mois qu'on se connaît et je dois dire que ses derniers temps je pense beaucoup à toi plus que comme une amie. En fait Oriah, je t'aime.

-Voilà il l'avait dit. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, il regarda sa compagne.

-Oh Harry….

-C'est vrai ! Crois pas que c'est juste comme ça. Pour moi tu comptes plus que tout. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir toutes tes qualités mais aussi tous tes défauts et ce sont eux qui te rendent si …merveilleuse. A mes yeux tu es parfaite.

Harry était étonné d'avoir pu lui dire ça. Il regarda Oriah en se demandant pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps à répondre. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux et un léger sourire aux lèvres. En fait elle semblait…embarrassée…pour lui.

-Je suis désolée Harry

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolée.

-Oui merci j'avais compris, mais pourquoi tu es désolée ? Tu viens tous les jours à Gryffondor, tu ne rates jamais une occasion de venir me voir, tu m'as souris juste après avoir coller un râteau à Malefoy…

-Harry, tu n'as rien compris. Je venais voir Ginny.

-Mais enfin, je ne comprend pas. Je croyais voir de l'amour dans ton regard.

-Harry, réfléchis dit Oriah en souriant malgré elle devant tant de naïveté…


End file.
